


but please do(n't) bite

by punisher_punisher



Series: renmin sexy shenanigans [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Just a little bit), (from pleasure), Begging, Biting, Crying, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Tender Sex, a little poetry as a treat, renjun calling jaemin every variation of darling, you can blame this on jaemin's mesh shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punisher_punisher/pseuds/punisher_punisher
Summary: “Injunnie, please.” gurgles Jaemin, heart racing wildly inside his ribcage, eyes beginning to water.“Please what, darling?” there is nothing Renjun enjoys more than forcing words out of Jaemin’s mouth, making him beg for his release.“It hurts.” slurs Jaemin, tears rolling down his cheeks. ”Please, touch me, it hurts so bad.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: renmin sexy shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	but please do(n't) bite

**Author's Note:**

> you were shocked by jaemin's nipples, i was shocked by jaemin's nipples.. therefore porn.  
> i couldn't shake the thought of renjun playing with jaemin's nipples so i wrote (this), would like to thank my partner for suggesting the ice play thing mwuah, love you<333  
> 

_“You were burned, you were about to burn, you’re still on fire.”_

_-Richard Siken; Straw House, Straw Dog_

The room is almost pitch black, the last rays of orange sunshine slipping past the messy sheets and the expanses of their naked skin before they disappear altogether.

The silence is static, buzzing with something dense and sticky. It stacks up suspense in neat piles, which grow bigger and taller, until they start shaking under the sheer pressure of their own weight and tumble over. No state of being is permanent, the world always in motion, so the stagnant quietness is soon broken by a shaky whimper.

Jaemin's broken cry sounds loud and clear, reaching every nook and corner of the small bedroom, making space for itself there. And his voice, it's a gift of the sweetest kind- low and scratchy in the morning when he arises from Wonderland; thin and high when Renjun gets his hands on him.

Jaemin opens his big, glassy eyes, giving Renjun a pleading look mixed with pure desperation. He feels hot all over, stretched thin from the feeling of Renjun's mouth mapping out his chest, like a rubber band on the verge of snapping. Jaemin's skin is red with teeth marks, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His breathing pattern is uneven, mouth dry, nipples burning from being rubbed raw.

"What is it, Nana? Want me to stop, baby?" asks Renjun sweetly, words deceitful and in complete contrast with his hands which are pinching the metal bars on Jaemin's heaving chest. 

Jaemin buckles under the touch involuntarily.

"Junnie, the ice will melt." whines Jaemin softly, hands laying over his own flat stomach, left one playing absentmindedly with the little blue jewel snuggled in his bellybutton.

"You're so impatient today, darling." teases Renjun, voice melodious and dripping with condescension. He sneaks a hand up to Jaemin's neck, tugging lightly on the hot pink harness which hugs his throat and goes down, circling around his ribs and flat pecs.

Jaemin shudders, almost embarrassed from how easily he submits to Renjun, lets him control the pace entirely. The man on top of him has the unfair advantage of being intimately acquainted with each one of his erogenous zones. Renjun is a skilled player, ruthless in the way he handles his cards, in the way he makes Jaemin's back arch off the bed prettily. It's a form of art- making Jaemin choke on the thick waves of pleasure, using his body until he cannot form words, only pitiful little sounds escaping through his chapped lips. 

"Junnie, please." begs Jaemin, biting on the inside of his cheek to quiet his moans.

Renjun sighs in defeat, hands reaching for the ice cubes placed on the bedside table. He takes two, flinching slightly from the change of temperature. Jaemin fidgets under him, hips lifting up in an attempt to grind against something, anything, but he quickly stills when Renjun gives him a pointed look, as if daring him to disobey. Jaemin pouts a little but ultimately keeps his mouth shut because nothing scratches the itch under his skin quite like making Renjun proud. 

Jaemin is an enigma of a person, nothing about his initial appearance or actions give away his thought process. He’s as beautiful as Aphrodite herself, yet never boasts or uses it to his advantage; he’s smart and sensible, but makes no show of it, disguises it with little jokes and snarky remarks; he’s a mountain, a giant of a man by nature, yet still lays spread on the bed like a sacrifice to a higher being. His carnal desires manifest in obedience, in offering his very body as a gift, entrusting it to Renjun. And Renjun is devilish, his touch both a blessing and a divine punishment, but despite it all he cherishes Jaemin immensely, treats him like a temple built in the name of Yue-Lao. There’s nothing more tender than baring your body to a lover and giving them complete reign over it. 

Renjun presses the ice cubes to Jaemin’s burning skin and watches in delight as he flinches, goosebumps crawling all over his tense form.

“Stay still, doll.” says Renjun, hands climbing up until he reaches Jaemin’s small nipples. He presses the ice down harshly, which makes Jaemin whimper, voice cracking at the end. 

Jaemin’s cock is wet and dripping with pre-cum, but Renjun ignores it completely. 

Jaemin’s chest is impossibly sensitive, everything from his nipples to his ribs, which peak out when he breathes in, skin stretching over them beautifully; from his tiny waist to his flat stomach, which shows off his lean muscles- makes him shudder helplessly when touched by knowing hands, fall into a state of bone-deep delight. 

Jaemin is a straw house and Renjun’s touch is gasoline, his love a match box ready to spark alive at any given moment.

Jaemin’s body is on fire, every fibre of his being hyper aware of Renjun’s every move. His chest feels numb from the ice, which is eating through his sore skin, but the pain which creeps all over is so sweet, so thrilling. The pleasure is almost merciful, making him move in a graceful manner- spine arching in a perfect half circle; toes curling to the point where his skin turns white; head tilting backwards, exposing his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing as he tries to gulp down the excessive amount of saliva.

“Injunnie, please.” gurgles Jaemin, heart racing wildly inside his ribcage, eyes beginning to water. The trickles of water from the melted ice travel down his chest, reaching the white sheets and staining them further.

“Please what, darling?” there is nothing Renjun enjoys more than forcing words out of Jaemin’s mouth, making him beg for his release.

“It hurts.” slurs Jaemin, tears rolling down his cheeks. ”Please, touch me, it hurts so bad.”

“Where does it hurt? Use your words, dear.”

“My cock. Please, Junnie. I’ve been so good.” 

Renjun gives him a gentle smile, leaning down slowly to lick broad stripes on his sticky, cold chest. He circles a hand around his hard cock and watches Jaemin’s face twist into something feral, animalistic. His mouth opens wide to let his voice out freely, bearing sharp, white teeth in the process; his eyes squeeze shut tightly, droplets of water sliding down his thick, black eyelashes. Renjun jerks him off in quick strokes, digging his thumb into the sensitive slit as he bites down on Jaemin’s nipple, tongue prodding at the small ring. 

Jaemin breaks.

His mind turns hazy, strong arms wrapping around Renjun, trying to bring him as close as humanly possible, merging his sweet lips with the red skin. He’s trembling uncontrollably, mouth parched, throat dry and he’s cumming. Renjun guides him through it, leaving small kisses all over his face and whispering words of praise. It feels like hours before he stops squirting white cum all over his stomach. Jaemin’s mind is foggy, limbs having gone numb from the intensity of his orgasm, but he still musters up enough strength to pucker his lips. Renjun gets the hint and gently presses their mouths together, letting Jaemin take everything he desires.

Jaemin licks into his mouth lazily, sucking on his lips and biting on them like a chew toy. He’s too tired to actually inflict any damage, little fangs dulled as he keeps nibbling on Renjun like a puppy.

“How do you feel, baby? Good?” asks Renjun, words soft, eyes softer as he looks down at Jaemin.

“I feel fucking boneless.” answers Jaemin, voice scratchy and coming from somewhere deep within. ”God, Junnie. I can’t feel my nipples.”

“Good.” smirks Renjun, helping Jaemin out of the pink harness. He traces the lines left behind gently with his fingers, careful not to overstimulate Jaemin too much. 

Renjun cleans the mess quickly, fishing a small box of ointment out of the bathroom in case Jaemin’s chest bruises by morning. He throws a light blanket over them and snuggles up against Jaemin’s spine, wishing to shrink so he can slither through the gaps and find home in between his scapulae. 

The fire dies down and all they’re left with is two bodies.

_“And I've been a forest fire  
I am a forest fire  
And I am the fire and I am the forest  
And I am a witness watching it"_

_-Mitski, A burning Hill_

**Author's Note:**

> Yue Lao is a god of marriage and love in Chinese mythology in case you were wondering.  
> Renmin tender and married me thinks.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed <333


End file.
